Masquerade Night
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Rosalie Hale escapa de la familia Cullen para asistir a una fiesta de máscaras, mientras Emmett McCarthy sale en busca de una presa de la mayor calidad. Un encuentro inesperado, en el lugar apropiado. Emmett/Rose.


**Summary:** Rosalie Hale escapa de la familia Cullen para asistir a una fiesta de máscaras, mientras Emmet McCarthy sale en busca de una presa de la mayor calidad. Un encuentro inesperado, en el lugar apropiado (RxEm)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota:** es una historia alterna, sólo uso los personajes de la maravillosa Meyer, pero Emmet y Rose no se conocieron así.

* * *

New Orleans era una vez más el escenario de una fiesta de máscaras, los invitados eran únicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la más alta clase de los Estados Unidos.

Rosalie Hale no era una de ellos, aunque su familia era considerada como una de las usuales invitadas a estos encuentros, Rosalie había sido declarada fallecida hacia ya dos meses; sin embargo, ella no había fallecido, había sido convertida en vampiro y había decidido asistir aquella noche a la importante fiesta.  
Rose se había mantenido oculta durante mucho tiempo, pero extrañaba que los chicos la desearan y ahora que era mucho más bella, anhelaba llamar la atención, aprovechó los carnavales para salir ya que era poco probable que fuera reconocida tras la máscara que había elegido.

Emmet Mc Carty nunca había sido considerado parte de la sociedad que asistía a esta clase de magnos eventos, mas eso poco le importaba al vampiro. Emmet había estado viajando solo como nómada desde su transformación, no tenía idea de quien lo había transformado ni de cómo había muerto. Aquella noche lo único que le importaba a Emmet era el dulce aroma de la sangre, era un extásis para él aquella fiesta, donde se hallaban las sangres más puras, y todas concentradas en un solo lugar; más que en un baile, Emmet se sentía en un banquete. La sed no era tan fuerte, hecho constatable ya que sus ojos estaban tenidos de un color escarlata, podría decirse que a quien matara aquella noche sería por gula, asesinato a sangre fría.

Las parejas danzaban en el medio de la pista mientras Rosalie rechazaba jóvenes a diestra y siniestra, y Emmet elegía con esmero su próxima presa.

Las máscaras caerían a las doce en punto, y Rosalie se comenzaba a desesperar por no hallar su pareja ideal, no quería desaprovechar su única oportunidad de ocultarse con cualquier baboso que no se detuviera a mirar sus ojos, entonces lo vió: hoyuelos en las mejilas, cabello en rulos negro, piel pálida y músculos marcados; Rosalie sabía exactamente quien sería su pareja de baile, comenzó a caminar hacia él y se detuvo en seco ¿cómo iba a ser ella quien lo invitara? Se quedó donde estaba luciendo lo más bella posible.

"¿Le gustaría bailar, señorita?" Rosalie se exaltó, y volteó a ver a su pretendiente con la esperanza de que fuese aquel galán. Lamentablemente, solo era otro baboso. Contestó con un seco "no" y se dio la vuelta.

Emmet, estaba olfateando aquí y allá, ya que su sed era puramente un antojo, deseaba elegir la sangre más delicada, buscaba que alguna le cantara. Entonces se detuvo en un lugar, el olor que se emitía desde allí era lo más delicioso que había olido en su corta vida vampírica, una rara mezcla de vainilla y lavanda, un toque de nuez y canela, pero obviamente no era más que un perfume, ya que no había sangre que combinará todos esos exquisitos aromas. Se sentía extraño al reconocer aquellos aromas y sentirse atraído, no parecía el olor de la sangre de ninguna manera, pero deseaba hallar de dónde procedía. Siguió la línea de ese perfume, que cantaba para él. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, su no palpitante corazón dio un vuelco, la dueña del olor era una mujer de cabellos rubios largos que caían por toda su espalda, alta, pálida y curvilínea. Siguió caminando para poderla mirar a los ojos, nada más ver sus labios, la reconoció.

"Rosalie Hale" dijo incrédulo.

Emmet McCarty había estado enamorado de la hija de los Hale desde siempre, pero para ella, Emmet no existía. Rosalie le miraba incredula, su plan había fallado, la habían reconocido, aunque claro, nadie le creería, pero se sentía incapaz de despreciar a su descubridor cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, suspiró inconscientemente al ver sus hoyuelos y le mostró una sonrisa.

"Se equivoca caballero" dijo con un hilo musical.

Emmet rebuscó sus ojos, mientras Rose evitaba su mirada.

"Estoy absolutamente seguro de que eres tú, aunque lo estaba también de que tus ojos eran azules"

Rosalie no podía creer lo que el chico le decía, con la mirada baja, sintió dos deseos humanos: el de sonrojarse y el de lagrimear. Aquel era el primero que le comentaba algo sobre sus ojos.

"Han cambiado"

"¿Sería tan amable de mirarme, señorita?" Rosalie alzó la mirada y soltó un grito ahogado al ver los ojos de su galán. Eran rojos escarlata, con un borde opaco que indicaban su sed.

"Eres..." se sentía incapaz de proseguir

"Veo que lo sabes, pero no te haré daño, tu belleza humana es inigualable, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que eres mucho más hermosa que muchas de mi especie" dijo él sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

Rosalie lloró en seco, gimiendo.  
"¿He hecho algo mal? En verdad, lo lamento"

"No ha sido usted, caballero, sólo que... Yo... Soy como usted" dijo en otro sollozo

Emmet se quedó paralizado, como si no comprendiera sus palabras.

"No lo creo así, bella dama, sus ojos lucen del color del oro"

"Tal vez decir que soy como usted, no fue lo apropiado, soy algo diferente...Mi familia, nos consideramos vegetarianos, no bebemos sangre humana"

Emmet frunció el ceño y se sorprendió de que alguien fuese capaz de renunciar a aquel delicioso elixir.

"Y lamento decirle, que ya me debo marchar, no es apropiado que ande mostrándome" Rose se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Rosalie" ella miro hacia él "dejame acompanarte".

"No, no puedes venir"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Emmet incrédulo

"Porque eres como el resto, matas para alimentarte, matas a gente inocente y mi familia no te recibirá así"  
"Cambiaré" prometió Emmet "lo haría por ti"

Rosalie no podía decirle que no ante aquellas palabras, se sentía sumamente halagada.

"No" dijo bajando la mirada

Emmet se acercó a pasos rápidos a Roslie, tomó su barbilla, la miró a los ojos, pensando en el color que lucían los suyos propios, y se lanzó a los labios de Rosalie, ella no hizo ademán de apartarse. Sus labios y lenguas se complemetaron, se acariciaban con suavidad, mientras Emmet envolvía a la bella rubia entre sus brazos.

Emmet pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rosalie y ella posó su mano en el hombro de él. Emmet la guió a un corto baile, Rose se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, haber hallado a aquel hombre, halagador y caballero era el mejor regalo que la noche le había ofrecido, no habían pasado ni diez minutos juntos, y ambos ya sentían que amaban al otro. Los vampiros son así, no tardan en amar, y jamás dejan de hacerlo.

"Osito" susurró Rosalie entre jadeos.

"Hermosa" susurró Emmet en su oído, le mordió el lóbulo y bajó hasta su cuello, la besó en la yugular y la tomo por el brazo, haciéndole señas para abandonar el salón "creo que necesitamos un tanto más de privacidad, osita"

Rosalie gruñó instintivamente y Emmet la imitó.

"Es momento de quitarse las máscaras" dijo una voz. El reloj dio las doce y la nueva pareja de vampiros ignoró a los humanos a su alrededor, que dejaban caer sus máscaras, mientras Rose y Emmet reían y gruñían acompasadamente.

* * *

¿Review? Los agradecería mucho n_n


End file.
